Stupid Brat - Levi x Reader Modern AU
by kawaiiSoup
Summary: You're a recent engineer graduate and can figure out any problem, but can you figure out what's developing between you and Levi?
1. Chapter 1

The wrinkle between Levi's brows deepened. Frustrated, he tapped his pen against the wooden table. His steel gray eyes sending glares in your direction.

"Oi [First]," his monotone voice uttering your name caused you to perk up. "Will you stop that?" he finished. You twirled around in your desk chair.

"Stop what?" you questioned.

You continued to spin in your chair. You had a breakthrough in your number crunching and were scribbling away in the pages of your notebook. You glanced at the large window to your left; its ledge riddled with books. It was silent in the study despite the approaching evening. By this time, the streets were usually flooded with honking cars and people bustling about the city. Instead this desolate street was flooded with tumble weeds of trash and the howling of the wind. A few persons scattered about here and there. It was awfully quiet for a Friday night. Perhaps the chilling weather was to blame.

Levi rested his chin on the folds of his hands. His eyes narrowed as he watched you twirl around and around. And to think this girl was a brilliant engineer and soon to be Vice President of the Survey Corps. He face palmed.

"That annoying humming," he remarked looking at you through the spaces in between his fingers. "You sound like a dying animal."

The spinning stopped. You always had the habit of humming classical songs when working but to compare you to a dying animal was pretty cruel. For a childhood friend, Levi could be heartless. Your [e/c] eyes met Levi's cold gray ones. You whimpered in defeat as your bottom lip poked out in a pout.

"But I'm almost finished with the specs," your voice trailed off as your eyes lowered down to your feet. "The 3D maneuvering gear is almost complete. Theoretically speaking it should work…but we need a test subject." You started nipping at the skin on your thumb.

Levi watched as you murmured to yourself. Your legs fidgeting as you bit your thumb. The corner of Levi's lip curled up into a smirk. He loved this about you. When provoked, instead of lashing out you held back with small attempts to explain yourself; which usually left you rambling to yourself about your projects. And squirming ever so lightly revealing your uneasiness.

With a smug grin Levi pushed up the brim of his glasses and reached for his mug of black tea. He pointed over at the clock. "[First] it's getting late. Don't you have a date you should be preparing for?"

"L-LE-LEVI!" You picked up a jumble of papers and swung your head around for a place to put them. "Why didn't you warn me earlier?! And don't leave yet! I need you to give me change for a fifty."

You rushed down the small corridor to your room. A smirk adorned Levi's lips. He enjoyed seeing you spazz. _Just how long have you two been friends?_ Levi leaned back in his chair. So many books littered the shelves that a few were on the verge of falling out, post-it notes covered almost every inch of the walls. Papers were scattered on every corner of the desk. The only space available was the little table he sat at. _When did she become so unorganized?_

On the table sat several picture frames containing pictures of you and Levi growing up over the years. His finger trailed along the frame of your graduation photo. Your smile was radiant. One hand gripped your diploma and the other tightly intertwined with his. _You_ s_tupid brat. You really have no idea what you do to me._

He scanned over the rest of the pictures ending at the most recent. This was taken a few weeks prior to graduation, when you met that Jaeger kid. Eren was it? In the picture you were smiling, arms linked together. Levi turned the photo frame over and clicked his teeth.

"Brat."

"LEVI!" You called. He was awfully quiet in the study. Perhaps he was writing again. You smiled to yourself. His poetry was truly one of a kind. So passionate for someone who wore a poker face every day. Adjusting your dress you looked into the bathroom mirror. Your [e/c] met Levi's gray eyes. His bored expression dug into you.

"Oi! You startled me!" you chuckled. "Help me zip up my dress please?" You turned to face the zipper towards Levi. "It got stuck on something." Levi cocked his head to the side. This wasn't an unusual request, but he stood a little too long before moving towards the zipper.

"Hn, [First]," Levi tugged at the fabric. "Isn't this a bit short?" He pulled at the dress that settled on you high thigh. "You were surely showing too much skin to be going on a date with that Jaeger brat," He thought. He brushed his knuckles slightly against your inner thigh, sending a rush of heat throughout your body.

"L-LEVI! CUT IT OUT!" You pulled away from him, looking down to hide your reddened cheeks. _You dim-witt._ _J-JUST ZIP UP THE STUPID THING!_ You wanted to scream but your voice lost itself somewhere along the way. You felt your heart flutter and a huge weight roll around in your stomach. _Is Levi making me nervous?_ You shook your head in disbelief. _It's probably constipation. Yep just that. _You started to fidget.

A smirk curled at his lips. You were flustered. That was cute. His hands moved up to the zipper. He tugged at the closure. It really was stuck. He tugged harder, causing a strap to trail off your shoulder. Levi reached for the strap, his finger tips grazing your bare shoulder. A feverish jolt crawled up your spine. Your mouth retorted a squeak before your brain could take in what happened. You quickly sucked in a breath of air to hide your yelp.

"Levi, your hands are really cold." You waited for a response from your friend's reflection in the mirror. Levi remained silent. He was too consumed by the scent of lavender. It was the perfume he picked out for your previous birthday. He wanted to smell it always. It was a shame that such a delicious aroma was going to be wasted on a snotty nosed brat.

"This is too tight," Levi broke his silence. His hands settled on your hips, causing you to stir. Your eyes met in the mirror. Those steel gray eyes carving a deep hole. You didn't dispute Levi's proclamation. Instead, a blush covered your cheeks. What in his touch made you squirm? When did he become so attractive?

_How is he remaining so calm!?_

"Levi…" your voice squeaked.

"Hm?"

The stare down continued. Something seemed different about Levi tonight. There was a certain glow to his usually pale complexion. The dim bathroom light reflected off Levi's half-lidded gray eyes, sending a chill down your spine. Were these bedroom eyes? You looked down at your shoes. Your cheeks burned crimson.

_Bedroom eyes?! Nonsense._ _I mean like you have to like someone in order to give them those. Like, like LIKE them. _

You bit down on your bottom lip. When did he start to look at you the same way Eren did? Maybe you were just over thinking. Levi was probably tired. You nodded to yourself. _Yep, just tired. _It's the weekend. He always acts like an old man and sleeps early.

You opened your mouth to speak but were greeted by your personalized ringtone for Eren. Your eyes lit up as you jumped for the phone.

"JAEGERRRRRRRRR BOMBBBBB," you sang into the phone. Eren laughed on the other end. A huge grin spread on your face as you heard Eren's voice.

Levi removed his hands from your waist and turned to face the doorway. _Why was your smile so big for him_? You grabbed a light jacket and rushed out the apartment door. Before closing the screen door, you yelled, "Levi! Are you staying the night? If so, keep a light on for me!"

With that, the main door slammed shut.

_Idiot. Eren will be suspicious if I stay the night frequently. _Levi watched from a window as the vehicle drove away.

"Stupid brat, she forgot her change."


	2. Chapter 2

You stared out the office window. The weather was fairly pleasant but nothing interesting caught your attention. Anything seemed better than being trapped in your work office. Anything, like that smudge in the top corner of the window.

Unlike your study at home, this space was kept litter free. Levi heavily insisted that your work space be up to his standard of cleanliness or he would never visit. You obliged. Whatever it took to keep your best friend visiting, though in your opinion it lacked character. You started to tap your pen to the rhythm of the clock.

_Tick _

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

Today seemed endless. Not only was the testing of the 3D maneuvering gear a total failure but you hadn't heard from Levi since Saturday. You glanced at your phone.

Date: Wednesday, November 30, 20XX

Time: 11:42 am

Battery life: 84%

Emails: 4

Messages: 0

Your head hung low. Just where was he? It was unlike Levi to not text you for so long. Occasionally, there were periods of time when he would neglect his phone and any social media when he had a deadline coming up. But this time was his grace period. He had nothing but free time. You unlocked your phone once again. _Maybe I should text first? But what if he's busy? What if he's on a date? Is he seeing someone now?_

You frantically shook your head. You were jumping to a conclusion based on nothing. Besides him seeing someone would be a great thing. He wouldn't stay over so often and drink all your black tea. You chuckled to yourself and opened your 'To Do List' app. _Buy more black tea. _You continued to stare at your phone. Text or wait? You decided to text, waiting wasn't good enough. You opened your messenger app just as your office phone began to ring.

You let out a small groan before answering, "[First] [Last] of Survey Corps speaking."

"Vice [Last], you have a visitor," the secretary spoke in a hushed tone.

"A visitor?" you found yourself whispering back.

"Y-yes," the secretary's voice seemed even lower, "Your boyfriend, miss."

"B-Boyfriend!?" The phone receiver dropped from your hand. _Boyfriend?_ Sure, you and Eren had gone on a few dates but nothing was official. _Is Eren under the impression that we're dating? Does a few dates constitute as going out? Maybe I missed something. I wonder what Levi would think. Why am I thinking about Levi now?_

You started to fidget in your chair as the office door creaked open. Just who was this "boyfriend?"

A young male assembled in your doorway. The furrow below his steel gray eyes contradicted his youthful appearance. His pale cheeks flushed red from the cold. One hand clutched a brown paper bag and the other trailed through his raven locks.

"L-LEVI!"

"Hm? Why are you so surprised? Did you forget I'd stop by?" He pointed at the take out box. "It's my turn for lunch."

"B-But the secretary said my," your cheeks flushed a deeper red, "my boyfriend was here."

"Oh that," Levi removed his coat and sat in the chair adjacent to your desk. He opened the box of take out. "It's nothing."

You gathered back into you chair, "Nothing?" Your cheeks now burned crimson from embarrassment. Levi glanced up from the food, noticing your change in demeanor. He stared, watching you fidget with your fingers in your lap.

"Were you expecting Jaeger?"

You nearly jumped out of your skin, "N-no! Just why would - "

"The new secretary was giving me a hard time," Levi admitted handing you a pair of chopsticks. "She didn't believe that I knew you personally. I did what I thought was necessary."

"Oh," you accepted the chopsticks. _What was necessary? Levi as a boyfriend? _Your blush returned. _Just what am I thinking?_

A smirk adorned Levi's lips, "Eat."

You fumbled over the lumps of meat, occasionally picking at the rice. You wanted to shove all the container's contents into your mouth but this queasy feeling in your stomach kept you from indulging. Levi often teased about you having the appetite of 5 men but what was happening today? Your appetite was completely off. Levi, who was having no trouble enjoying his meal, relished in watching you pick over your food. He wasn't sure if your uneasy demeanor was provoked by him or work.

"How was testing for the 3D gear?"

You glanced away, "It was terrible." You held a pair of empty chopsticks to your lips, "We're not sure if it's a calculation error, a systematic error, or a user error." Your [e/c] eyes wandered back to the window, recalling today's endeavors. You started to nip at your thumb. The deadline to showcase the gear for the annual technology conference was swiftly approaching. The Survey Corps could not disappoint this year. You shoved a clump of rice into your mouth. Maybe stress eating would help.

"Stop eating like a pig," Levi remarked. He reached across the desk, cupping your chin. His thumb brushed away grains of rice that gathered at the corner of your mouth. His monotone voice made it difficult to decipher his mood but the look in his eyes was easy to read. You froze as your [e/c] eyes met Levi's half lidded ones. That constipated feeling was back. You began to squirm underneath Levi's touch. Between your mind panicking and your stomach churning, your heart felt as if it would explode. As if to make everything disappear, you closed your eyes. You were confused.

A moment of hesitation swarmed over Levi. _Is she asking for a kiss?_ Levi caressed your cheek. He was more than willing, nonetheless, now wasn't the time.

"Brat," Levi's rash tone snapped you back into reality. He withdrew his hand.

"Y-yes!" Your eyes flung open.

"What are you doing?" Levi positioned a meatball to his lips, "Eat."

Your eyes had returned to your meal but it was obvious your mind wandered elsewhere. _Ugh what was I doing? Why did I even close my eyes? Levi probably thinks I'm an idiot._

A smug grin crept at the corner of Levi's lips. It was only a matter of time.

\- Days Later -

"It's open," you groaned while lying face down on the couch. Immediately after returning home from work, you threw yourself down onto the sofa. It had been a long week. With error after error, you were fed up with the 3D gear. You were glad it was finally the weekend but with every inch of your body feeling like it weighed a ton, not to mention the stabbing pain in your stomach, you knew the weekend was going to be just as unpleasant.

"[First]?" Eren creaked open the door to find your small frame bunched up on the couch. He fumbled with removing his shoes before running to your side. He kneeled, leveling his face to your own. "[F-First]! Are you ok?"

"E-Eren?" You turned to face your visitor. Your faces met only centimeters apart. Eren quickly fell backwards, his cheeks blazing red. Even with your body scrunched in the fetal position, an unusually pale complexion, and a runny nose, your attractiveness was still apparent.

"I feel so hot," you moaned, fresh tears filling the corner of your eyes. The brown haired male scrambled to his feet. Now wasn't the time to let his imagination run wild. He placed his calloused hand over your forehead – you were freezing! A worried Eren brushed the matted hair from your face as he scanned the room for blankets.

"Dang it," he rushed to your room, silently praying he wouldn't find anything embarrassing or make you uncomfortable. Grabbing the comforter from your bed, he returned to the living room to find you on floor. Panic instantly overwhelmed Eren as he watched your squirm on the floor, clutching your stomach.

"It hurts," you cried, "I'm dying." Horrified, Eren reached for your phone. His silent prayer continued as he dialed Levi.

"What?" a soft voice carried an irritated tone.

"E-Eren, this – this is Levi," Eren face palmed at his own mistake. "Levi, this is Eren."

Levi's eyebrow raised, "Continue brat."

_Brat?! _Eren clenched his teeth. He had to keep a clear mind. You were ill. Your wellbeing came before his pride.

"[First] isn't feeling well!" Eren exclaimed, "She's –"

"On the floor and crying?"

"Y-Yes!"

Levi gave a blank stare at the papers in front of him before replying, "I'll be there shortly."

A huge sigh escaped the panicked Eren as he dropped onto the floor next to you. He wrapped your trembling figure in the comforter.

"Just wait," he whispered, patting your shoulder, "Just wait [First]."

\- 45 Minutes Later -

Levi pinched his brow. He had seen you in this state many times but he knew today was going to be a challenge. He handed a bag to Eren. The brown haired male looked over the contents puzzled, instant apple cider and a fresh pineapple?

"Put this in the kitchen," Levi instructed, "And boil some hot water." Eren gave a nod. He headed towards the kitchen, glancing back at Levi. He had met Levi on several occasions but this was the first time they interacted alone. Eren stared back at Levi as the older male accompanied you. He sat by your side, folding the comforter while speaking to you. Eren squinted as he strained his ears, however Levi's voice was inaudible due to your loud cries. Eren took this moment to get a good look at Levi. Levi, although a few years older, was shorter than himself. His steel gray eyes and well cut dark hair complimented his pale skin. This Levi was an attractive man. Was he competition?

"Hot water," Levi reminded. He didn't bother to return Eren's stare.

"Oh right," Eren fumbled into the kitchen. The bags contents spilled onto the counter as he frantically searched for a pot. The space wasn't large but it was Eren's first time in your kitchen. He blushed as he flew open more cabinets. _Her room, now this. Today is a day of first times. Maybe I'll get my first kiss._ Eren chuckled to himself as he placed the pot of water on the stove. He juggled the pineapple around, doused in his thoughts.

Before he knew it, the water was beginning to bubble. They were spacey bubbles, nothing like the violent bubbles Levi desired. Eren craned his neck to see how you were fairing in the living room. Your cries were barely audible from the kitchen but it appeared you were still giving Levi a hard time. Eren questioned if he should come to Levi's aid. He glanced at the simmering water, then back at Levi. Levi gave him such a simple task, it was as if he assumed Eren would just get in the way.

Determined, Eren marched into the living room. He wouldn't let a childhood friend get in his way. He glared at the older male by your side. The walk to the living seemed much longer than he remembered. Eren gazed down at his feet. He was still in the kitchen. Eren clenched his fists. Was he intimidated by Levi? Eren quickly turned back around to the stove as he noticed Levi standing to his feet. He took a sudden interest in the boiling water as the sound of footsteps continued down the hall. Eren peeked past the kitchen entrance, catching a glimpse of you and Levi disappearing into the bathroom. With the sound of running water, Eren's cheeks redden._ Are they going to shower together? _Eren turned back to the stove seeking refuge in the boiling pot of water. _Nonsense. Nonsense. They wouldn't do anything like that, they're just friends. But childhood friends. Maybe bathing together is normal. Ugh._

"Oi, is the water ready?" Levi's question rattled Eren back to his senses. Eren turned to face Levi's petite figure assembled in the doorway; a pair of sweatpants and a shirt draped over his shoulder. With crossed arms, the black haired male leaned on the door frame awaiting Eren's answer.

"Yea," letting out a sigh, Eren rested his back on the counter. His piercing green eyes watched intently as Levi stepped into the kitchen. He observed the grace in Levi's movements. Levi's motions were small and precise as he retrieved mugs, spoons, and saucers. Eren frowned. Levi knew exactly where everything was. He had a ways to go.

"Would you like cider as well?" Levi's kind offer caught Eren off guard.

"S-sure," he replied absentmindedly. His answer received a nod from Levi. He reached into the cabinet for another mug.

"Is [First] feeling better?" Eren attempted to keep the conversation flowing.

"No. I sent her to shower," Levi answered, "Don't let too much water evaporate. I'm going to give [First] her clothes."

Eren blushed, "But she's showering!" He grabbed Levi's wrist to prevent him from leaving the kitchen. Levi cocked his head to the side as he pulled his hand away.

"She doesn't have see-through curtains idiot."

Eren watched as Levi's figure disappeared down the hallway. He berated himself for not exerting how he really felt. With his usual hot head demeanor, Eren deemed it disgusting that he found himself almost cowering before this man. He was beginning to regret asking Levi for help.

…

Letting out a sigh, Eren threw his body down onto the couch. He stared up at the living room ceiling. The male was puzzled yet amazed. He had never seen you in such a weak state, plus how Levi cared for you so patiently and gingerly – it was touching. He forgave the brat comment from earlier and all the other rude remarks. Yet another feeling stirred deep in his conscious.

"Oi," Levi entered the living room with folded arms. Green eyes now focused on the approaching figure, Eren sat up allowing space for Levi. The male sat, crossing one leg and cocked his head back onto the comfort of the couch.

"She'll fall asleep soon," Levi spoke only glancing at the brown haired male seated next to him, "Apple cider makes her drowsy."

"[First] looks pretty bad. Should we take her to a hospital?"

Levi mentally chuckled at Eren's incompetence, "She's just on her period."

"P-Period?!" the brown haired male blushed as he stared down at his hands. He twiddled his thumbs nervously.

Levi cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, though it is a bit early for that. Must be stress." The twiddling stopped. Eren looked up at Levi, his brow crinkled. _A bit early?_

"Does this happen often?" Eren inquired.

"Only when there's a big project at work," Levi admitted. He slung one arm over the couch as the other brought his mug of apple cider to his lips. "Jaeger, forget today happened."

"FORGET?" Eren's eyes snapped over to Levi. His hands flung onto the male's collar. _Forget? Forget? That's like telling me to forget my feelings for [First]._ Eren's mind raced but his mouth was stuck in a daze.

"That brat will be embarrassed," Levi avoided Eren's glare, brushing the brown haired male away. Eren simmered down, picking up his cup of apple cider. He blew the hot substance as if blowing over the storm raging in his mind. His docile behavior with this Levi fellow appalled him.

"How long have you known [First]?" Eren probed. Perhaps he could learn something new about you.

"Since she was a snotty nosed brat in diapers," Levi leaned his head back, resting on the couch and closed his eyes. _It's been that long, huh?_

Eren tapped his mug. _Ugh THAT long. _His disadvantage was rubbing him in the face.

"So does [First] -"

"I'll take my leave," Levi stood. He saw where this conversation was going and he had no intention of playing Q&amp;A with this Jaeger kid, "When she wakes give her the pineapple and put on a Disney movie."

"W-Wait!" Eren's hand flew up gripping Levi's shoulder. He quickly withdrew his hand, embarrassed at his own actions. He didn't want Levi to stay but he didn't want him to leave. It bothered him how easily Levi took care of you, yet again it didn't. He wanted to be the one nurturing you but Levi did it so damn well. Eren bit his lower lip. His mind was flooded with inconsistent thoughts but one feeling remained clear; after seeing how naturally Levi tended to your needs he felt defeated.

"Speak up brat," Levi hissed.

Irritated, Eren balled his fists. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Levi's silence goaded Eren. "If you don't make her happy I'll steal her away."

Levi gave the brown haired male a half lidded stare, "Good luck brat."


	3. Chapter 3

The breath of warm air sent a jolt of relief through Eren's stiff body. He blew into his cold gloveless hands, rubbing his palms together to soak in his own body heat, and that of the small café. The lack of people in line instantly brought a smile to his cracked lips. His brown eyes rolled over the menu, scanning for a hot drink to warm him on this winter morning.

_Latte. _

_Cappuccino._

_Cider._

Eren scowled. The thought of cider brought him a set of distasteful memories. He continued down the list.

_Mocha._

_Hot Chocolate._

He gave a mental nod. Hot chocolate seemed like a safe drink.

"That will be $2.46," the cashier spoke. Eren produced a few bills from his wallet before giving the cashier a nod. Collecting his change, he turned to scan the crowded coffee shop for his female companion. The teen glanced at the vintage clock on the sparingly decorated wall. It was only ten after; you were running just a little late.

Eren's mind raced with thoughts of you rushing in panting, your hair a tangled mess, and sheepishly apologizing. He'd give a chuckle and brush the [h/c] bangs from your face. Eren could feel his chest swelling. Just the thought of touching you sent his heart soaring. He tapped his thumbs anxiously against the styrofoam cup as he continued to survey the area.

Every attempt to calm his beating heart was futile. Eren raised the cup to his lips, taking a few sips of hot chocolate. He drank the rich substance as his mind seeped into a deep abyss of exploring your wet cavern. Eren's face grew warm as he wondered if the touch of your lips tasted just as delicious. Traces of guilt floated into his mind. How could he think such impure thoughts about you? Eren bit his lower lip. He really needed to purify his mind before the feeling shifted down to his nether regions. The young boy berated his raging virgin hormones as he sought back to search the café with a clear mind.

Almost instantly, Eren took notice to a certain ebony haired individual. He nearly spat out the warm liquid.

_Surely that isn't..._

His face contorted in horror. _He's here too?! _Giving the café one final scan, Eren made a beeline to his rival's table. He knew today was too good to be true.

Meanwhile, a preoccupied Levi raised a cup of black tea to his lips. With crossed legs and closed eyes he sat still, inhaling the lingering aroma. Listening to the distant chatter in the café put his body at ease. The steady flow of morning was working great wonders on his writing.

There were a few minor deadlines his publisher wanted him to meet - some cheesy poems for a magazine appealing to female teens. The process took little effort, which he liked as it granted him the opportunity to put all his energy into his own personal project. With closed eyes, Levi took a sip of his tea.

The loud screech from the chair dragged out in front of him sent little alarm to the ebony haired male. He cocked an eyebrow, "Why are you here?"

"That should be my question to you," Eren hissed. He gripped the warm cup of chocolate tighter as he dropped down into the seat. He landed in the chair with a grunt.

"I can't enjoy a Sunday morning at a local café?" Levi sipped his tea then returned the cup to the saucer.

"You're just here to ruin my date with [First]!"

A sigh escaped Levi's thin lips. He gently massaged his temple, "If anything, _you'll_ ruin _my_ train of thought."

Eren gritted his teeth but sipped his warm beverage to sheath his anger. Stillness befell the two males.

Levi took this opportunity to scribble a few more sentences in his notebook. He tapped the pen against its white sheets as he assembled his thoughts. With slumped shoulders, Eren peered over his almost empty cup of hot chocolate, stealing a few glances at the raven haired man seated in front of him.

Although the pen moved quickly, Eren noted how neatly each character was written out. He squinted trying to make sense of the upside down language. Though his intent staring earned an eyebrow twitch from Levi. The pen stopped moving.

Eren quickly averted his gaze out the window. He gulped as he could feel Levi's eyes burning through him. The silence continued.

As if to calm the unspoken tension between the two males, the café door sprang open, sending a slight chill into the room. The clanging of the door chime sent Eren's heart racing. His brown eyes darted to the entrance. You were finally here, or so he thought. To his dismay, an elderly couple pushed themselves through the doorway. A sigh escaped Eren's lips as he raked his slender fingers through his chocolate locks. The clock's hands were pointing thirty after ten. You were so late.

Without peeling his eyes from his notebook, Levi could sense the roller coaster of emotions building up in Eren. The crush he had on you, or infatuation as Levi described it, was kind of cute; although it rivaled his own feelings. He opened his mouth to break the silence but the first words were snatched away by Eren.

"What are you working on?"

"A project," Levi replied nonchalantly. He closed the notebook to prevent Eren's lingering eyes from snagging another look.

"Poetry?"

Levi stared at the ripples in his tea. He managed a few blinks before he returned Eren's piercing gaze with his usual half lidded stare, "Why do you like [First]?"

The sudden question sent Eren's face ablaze. His cheeks and ears riddled several shades of red. Eren felt dumb struck as to why Levi was asking such an obvious question. _She's so freakn' gorgeous. Incredibly smart. Her laugh is so cute, and don't get me started on her smile! It's so innocent and captivating._

"S-she's beautiful and perfect!" Eren managed to stumble out as he hammered his fists down onto the table. His breathing hitched to match his flustered state. Levi's tired eyes bore into him.

"W-what?" Eren breathed, loosening his balled fists. The ebony haired male tossed aside Eren's question as he gathered his notebook and writing utensils.

"[First] is not perfect," Levi stood to his feet, slipping on his coat and shades, "You'll soon learn, brat."

Again, there was silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am so, so sorry," with clasped palms and a bowed head, your apology emptied into the crisp winter air. With pleading [e/c] eyes, you glanced up through the open car door, surveying Eren's mood. His large brown eyes swayed to your direction and a smile spread across his lips.

"It's fine! Really, it is fine," Eren chuckled, shoving the key into the vehicle's ignition, "Just stop apologizing and get in the car!" You let out a giggle and obeyed Eren's command.

"I planned this because I felt awful about the last time we hung out," your lower lip formed a pout as you twiddled your thumbs, "Well we didn't really hang out. I was more dead than anything…I wanted to make it up to you. But I'm doing a horrible job."

Horrible indeed but Eren was a fool in love. Arriving over an hour late, did not damper his plans or spirit. The brown haired male was elated to be able to spend the remainder of his day with the girl of his dreams. Just the thought of you sent his lips curling into a smile, like a crescent moon at dawn. You filled him with such joy. When were you going to learn?

"Eren. I truly am sorry," Five minutes had barely passed and you were once again announcing your regret, "I got so caught up with work. I know it's the weekend but the showcase is coming up and we have to add the final tweaks for the gear. We hired a new tester. It was short notice but I really like her. Her name is 'Mi' something. Mikasu? Mikasa? I forget but she's much more adept than that Jean guy HR hired. I couldn't stand him."

Eren suppressed many chuckles. He was thoroughly impressed by how many words you managed to squeeze from your lips in just a matter of seconds; and your variation in pitch – high to low, then back to high, changed so quickly, the young male found it nearly impossible to not burst out into laughter.

He glanced in your direction and the knot in his stomach tightened even further. You were doing **the** thing with your hands. You twiddled your thumbs as you rambled about work but as you grew excited with the topic, your hands would flare up. It was so cute. You were cute.

"But I've had so much fun today," you beamed, "Thank you Eren."

"D-Don't speak as if the day is over," Eren caught himself sputtering out. For Eren, this was possibly the best date he had taken you on.

And it couldn't end here.

.

.

.

_Heavy pants escaped your dry lips as your grip tightened around the metal railing. For a second, the firmness beneath your mitted hands gave you security. Though, once again, you slipped on the ice. Your feet dancing a clumsy tango as your legs buckled wildly beneath you, like a newborn giraffe. Wiping fresh sweat from your brow, you surveyed the passing crowd. _

_The numerous count of people gracefully skating around the ring, mocked your inner perfectionist. Even pint sized children were doing better than you._

_A surge of heat coursed through your veins; a mixture of exhaustion and frustration flushed your red cheeks. You welcomed the crisp winter air that wisped against your burning skin, yet it did little to relieve your flustered state and matted bangs. A pout formed at your lips._

"_E-Eren," you wailed, your legs hopelessly swimming beneath you, "EREN!"_

_Eren feigned rubbing his nose to hide several chuckles. Your pout was too adorable. Giving a cheeky grin, the brown haired male shoved his gloveless hands into his jacket pockets and began to glide towards you. _

"_[F/n]," he sang, "You're such an amazing ice skater. At this rate you'll be the next Michelle Kwan."_

_You nipped at your lower lip. This was unusual to your normal habit of twiddling your thumbs, but with your hands clutching to your only support, you retorted to lip biting. The utter look of defeat in your eyes immediately stirred Eren's heart. He nearly choked on his words._

"_Hey, hey [F/n]," He laughed nervously, "don't bite your lip so hard!" The young male felt conflicted – he wanted you to stop before you bruised those smooth lips, yet at the same time he wanted to kiss you so passionately that HE left bruises. Eren's cheeks flared red. He felt dizzy._

"_EREN!" your voice rang out, bringing sense to your distracted friend. Eren's knees crumpled beneath him as he barely dodged a child that swished past. His arms flew up, flailing in every direction until he made contact with the ice floor, face first. _

_Your eyes widened with worry, "E-EREN!" The brown haired male quickly sprang up. A powdered dust riddled his flushed cheeks and chocolate locks. He smiled widely, blood dripping from his nose. _

_Your eyes met and instantly, you and Eren burst out into laughter. Your laughs filled the ice rink, earning several estranged looks from outsiders._

_._

_._

The diminishing sound of your voice, snapped Eren to the present.

The silvery reverberation of your voice was so soothing as he reflected on the day's activities, yet now his car was filled with silence. A slight hum from the radio echoed through the car. Worried you averted your attention to your phone to text Levi, Eren glanced over to the passenger seat.

Naturally, your weight shifted to the right, resting on the car door. Your head nodded lightly with each bounce of the car. Your rosy parted lips moved slightly as if finishing your sentence. It was all captivating – the pout your soft lips formed, the rise and fall of your chest, the way your [h/c] tresses sprawled over your peaceful face.

A hand flung over Eren's lips to mask his chuckles. To think you would fall asleep mid-sentence! Eren admired your determination, yet commiserated your work schedule was beginning to cut into your personal life. He let out a small sigh as he eased down on the brake. At the stop light, Eren stole another glance at your sleeping figure. Removing his right hand from the steering wheel, his fingertips awkwardly hovered close to your cheek.

"This won't be weird, right?" Eren questioned aloud as if some unknown being would answer him. He sucked in a deep breath and proceeded to brush away hair, revealing your temple. Pushing strands behind your lobe, Eren traced his index finger along the helix of your ear.

The male attempted to control his breathing, however, his rampant emotions made the task difficult. Heavily, his loud breaths escaped his nostrils in an exasperated fashion. He quickly glanced at the light, his legs slightly fidgeting.

"A kiss wouldn't be weird, right?" Again his question went unanswered.

Eren held his breath as he leaned over. You started to stir and he quickly yanked himself away. His cheeks burned a crimson hue. The brown haired male reached for your curled fingers instead – after all it would be easier to explain if you awoke, right?

The touch of your skin made his cheeks turn a deeper red. Eren's ears burned as he intertwined your fingers. A scorching sensation jolted through his stomach. Was it terrible that such an interaction was driving him crazy? He tore his eyes from your sleeping frame, staring at the red light. Unlike the traffic, his mind raced. He silently prayed the light would never change. A smile danced at the corner of his lips. You were just so cute! And he was holding your hand!

Eren's smile grew wider. He wanted to hear your drowsy voice mumble his name as you awoke. Eren lightly squeezed your hand causing you to stir in the passenger seat. Your sleepy voice dripped slow and sweet like honey. However, the name that stumbled from your lips made his ears burn even more, for an entirely different reason.


End file.
